What If?
by DramaGeek-The Thirteenth Storm
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if? What if Honeyfern wasn't bitten by the snake? What if Swiftpaw didn't die? Each chapter is a different story!


**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. (I wish I did though!)**

* * *

**The Adder Strikes - **What if Honeyfern didn't die?

(Briarkit's POV)

I walked out into the early morning sunshine. Blossomkit and Bumblekit were still asleep. The warriors were calmly heading in and out of the hollow as they went on patrols. I could see Squirrelflight leaning on Brambleclaw's shoulder, Berrynose grooming Honeyfern. I couldn't understand what they thought. Did they truly love each other? I don't understand how they could have time for that. I trailed off for a moment – as my mind does – Thinking about that.

I snapped back into reality, I was a kit! Let's play! Finally, I wanted to play. It was quite odd. I always started off like this in the mornings. Thinking seriously and then snapping into playful motion. I crept into the nursery and pounced on Blossomkit. She squealed like a mouse! And then I grabbed Bumblekit's tail. With Blossomkit's help, we dragged him out into the clearing. He was always such a lazy bones!

"Let's play!" I said, stamping over to the leaf patch. We took turns batting each other, one time I was the hunter and the next I was the prey. We were too busy being ShadowClan and ThunderClan – Well, being kits – that we didn't notice the shadow lurking in the cracks of what is meant to be, our safety.

(Honeyfern's POV)

"Ahhh…" I said, feeling warmth radiate on to my body as the sun shone on my creamy golden fur.

"You seem happy today." Said Berrynose, walking up behind me and nearly scaring me out of my fur. I squealed trying to seem angry, but I couldn't. He was just too perfect. Too amazing. Too himself, to be mad at. He sat down next to me and we started grooming each other. His light berry coloured nose, tickled me when nuzzling into my fur. A few minutes had past when I looked up. Briarkit was sitting outside the nursery, so innocent and so playful.

"We'll have kits someday." I said facing Berrynose.

His gaze didn't waver when he replied "I'd like that."

I remember when I was a kit. The best time of my life. Until now that is, Berrynose is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I looked back up at the nursery. Blossomkit and Briarkit were pulling a half asleep Bumblekit out into the clearing. Small thumps were heard as Bumblekit clumsily stamped around the clearing.

'I got life easy' I thought. My mother isn't a former kitty-pet. I'm not half-clan. I don't have anything against cats that aren't pure clan. I love Berrynose and those kits playing in the auburn leaves are my life. I drifted off in a daze until something caught my eye. A movement near the kits, only, it wasn't a cat. I jumped up as soon as I could and I could see Lionblaze about to dart in too. But I was too late. The adder lunged for Briarkit.

(Briarkit's POV)

I saw Lionblaze dart from beside the warriors den. He headed straight at me. Honeyfern was exactly the same. What had I done wrong? Then I felt it. The teeth sharper than claws dug into my skin. That was all I felt, and then came the pain.

I writhed on the floor, trying to scream but no sound came out. The pain was too unbearable. It was like a flame, devouring everything in its bath and burning anything into ashes. My littermates were screaming behind me. I could see tears falling down Honeyfern's face. Lionblaze was stilled with shock. Millie came rushing out of the nursery, wailing in terror and distress.

I noticed all the cat's around me. Then the pain was gone, and I felt some form of peace. I don't understand why others are scared of death. Once you die, you go to StarClan, were you can never get hurt. Everything that has been taken away from you, will be given back. Longtail and Jayfeather would have their sight!

Then I understood. I looked around me at the gathering cats. Jayfeather shaking his head at my family in distress. I wanted to comfort them. Tell them I was fine. I remembered then that I had questioned love. But now that I can look at everything clearly, I understand. Love is in the very core of us. It makes us who we are. Without love, there would be no clans. Without love, there would be no families or apprentices and mentors. Without love, I would not have lived my amazing life, no matter how short it may have been.

* * *

The Dark Forest battle is over. Honeyfern still remembered the day when little Briarkit had left. Millie refused to have any more kits. She never went near the nursery and hardly spoke to anyone. She sat down in the middle of the dark clearing, wondering what could have changed if the brave kit was still here.

Maybe Mousefur and Longtail wouldn't have died the day the tree died. Maybe Ferncloud wouldn't have become crippled when running in, trying to save her former mentor from being crushed.

Jayfeather wouldn't of had to pick an apprentice so soon, because Briarkit could have been there for him when the other clans tried to stop him from being a Medicine Cat. I suppose Amberpool is a great Medicine Cat anyway.

Maybe Blossomfall wouldn't have died in the battle of the Dark Forest. After all, if Briarkit had lived, Millie would have turned all her attention towards that kit. Especially if Briarkit got hurt. Blossomfall could have gone to the Dark Forest, since she would have something to complain about if her mother didn't care for her.

But this didn't happen. Mousefur and Longtail died. Jayfeather did have to pick an apprentice. Blossomfall wasn't a member of the Dark Forest, therefore she was a target. Briarkit's death made a large impact, though life is life, the past is the past and there is nothing we can do to change it.

* * *

Several Moons later:

(Honeyfern's POV)

I was almost unconscious when the last shape nuzzled into my stomach. But as tired as I was, I was more alive than ever. Berrynose and I now have our own kits! My heart filled with love when I looked at the tiny bundles. There were three of them, the most beautiful kits ever. Berrynose cautiously stepped in. He looked inside the nursery before he came bursting through like an excited kit.

"Our own kits Honeyfern! It's amazing!" I smiled at him.

"You're amazing." I replied in my weak voice. His eyes glowed with pride as he settled down next to me.

"What should we name them?" He asked. I wasn't sure. They were all so beautiful. There were two toms and one she-cat. The first tom was a lithe, cream coloured bundle of fur. "What about Duskkit?" He asked. "For the one that looks like me." He added. I studied the kit, it fitted him perfectly.

"I love it." I replied. My voice clearer as my strength grew. "Welcome to the world Duskkit" I whispered as he started squirming in his sleep. The next kit was a small brown tom. He was the spitting image of Molekit. Berrynose realized that as well.

"Molekit" He said. I agreed immediately. Then there was the she-kit. I turned my head to look at her. My mind filled with sorrow and memories as I gazed at the brown tabby.

"Briarkit" I said without hesitation. Berrynose nuzzled my ear.

"Briarkit it is."

* * *

**A/N: I just thought I should say this, because I got a review saying this. Some of you sent me a PM saying I was stealing ideas and copying other stories. Well, I'm not. I got on FanFiction a month ago and that was when I started reading warriors stories. I haven't seen any stories like this and I would never copy in my life! So if you have seen a story like this, then I'm sorry, but this is mine and I've never seen one like it.**


End file.
